This invention relates generally to electronic teaching and entertainment devices and particularly to those in which computing circuits keyboards and displays are inter-related in a desk-top self contained teaching and entertainment unit.
The recent improvements in microprocessor electronics have provided increased flexibility and capability making possible relatively inexpensive consumer computer products leading to the development of numerous varieties of personal computers, hand-held games, and teaching devices. In general, such devices combine a digital electronics circuit with an optical display system usually comprising a liquid crystal display (LCD) or light-emitting diode (LED) array. Generally a number of user operable keys are included to provide user information to the microprocessor computing circuits within the unit. In addition to the hand-held and desk-top type units, a variety of microprocessor based educational and entertainment devices have been developed in which the display system of a television receiver is employed. Such systems are generally more complex, flexible and therefore more costly than the hand-held or desk-top units employing LCD or LED display systems. In addition, television display units typically include the capability to accomodate plug-in cartridges which generally comprise additional memory for programming the internal micro-electronics of the unit to provide a variety of activities or games. While both types of devices hand-held and desk-top as well as the more expensive and complex television display systems have their respective advantages, there remains a need in the art for a system which will provide a flexible multiprogrammable micro electronic computing system having an extensive display system in a form which is lower in cost than television display systems and does not require a television display unit.